


xiv. one at a time

by OwlWolf22091



Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [14]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlWolf22091/pseuds/OwlWolf22091
Summary: i had no idea what i was writing as i was doing itthe miraculous ladybug quote is intentional
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044915
Kudos: 1
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	xiv. one at a time

**Author's Note:**

> i had no idea what i was writing as i was doing it
> 
> the miraculous ladybug quote is intentional

**day xiv: 'one at a time'**

* * *

"come on, love. you can do it. come on."

"i- please- help-"

"hush, sweetheart. shh. all will be fine. come on. try again. you can do this. come on, baby."

"but- i can't-"

"please, love. do it. for me." a sob escaped zuko as he tried to get her to eat. "you need to get stronger, and then we won't need to do this."

"o-kay." she inhaled slowly, a cough shaking her already fragile body, and forcing her to sit back.

"good, that's good. we can do this. together, okay? you and me against the world, milady."

"don't- call-"

"but you deserve it! you deserve everything!"

"zuko, i'm going to die soon- and- you know- it." her breathing came harder at the end, choking her. "so... for me- be happy."

those were the last words master katara, of the southern water tribe, fire lady, wife to fire lord zuko, ever said.


End file.
